Compound S-130 may be prepared by fermentation of a suitable nutrient medium with a hitherto undescribed organism, based on extensive taxonomic studies, which is an unnamed Alcaligenes species. An unrestricted permanent deposit of this organism employed in making our heteropolysaccharide was made with the American Type Culture Collection on Aug. 27, 1979 under Accession No. ATCC 31555.
The following considerations make the assignment of a new Alcaligenes species justified and necessary.